<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strawberry Milk by jaehyuninie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734813">Strawberry Milk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyuninie/pseuds/jaehyuninie'>jaehyuninie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Friends, Children, Friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:08:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyuninie/pseuds/jaehyuninie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which five-year-old Jaehyun moves to a different country, and without expecting it, he makes a new friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun &amp; Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strawberry Milk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!! This is actually my first ever fic! AAAAAND i'm a bit awkward abt it, anyways i really hope you enjoy it, and have fun and honestly idk<br/>also ;; psa but i can't write romantic stories so ^^;;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Must have been early October, evening. The sky was changing all sorts of colours, from light blue, to purple, to red, to pink. The clouds looked like cotton candy and the light breeze messed his already messed hair more. He was sitting on the porch of his house, curled up to the side, holding a small carton of strawberry milk. Watching with curious eyes as the rest of the kids played together, he took small sips from his milk. As the sky was getting darker, and the breeze was getting colder, he cuddled himself a bit more, thinking that he should have taken his jacket outside with him. The other kids were still playing in the street, yelling, falling, laughing, he thought he heard someone cry too, but soon enough, he also heard doors unlocking and mothers calling their children home. Mindlessly, Jaehyun grabbed another carton of strawberry milk and took a sip. The street was now empty, or, well, almost empty. He saw one of the kids, a boy, standing a bit far from where he was. The boy was looking at him with eyes full of excitement and mischievousness, not that Jaehyun could see from where he was sitting. He kept staring at the boy with goggled eyes and took another sip making his tiny dimples show.</p>
<p>He was standing there, looking at the small child holding what seemed to be a carton of milk, sipping slowly while staring at him confused and, as it seemed, a bit scared too. It was almost completely dark now. Johnny thought it’d be better to just go home, <em>mom is probably gonna get worried</em>, his arms and legs were full of scratches and his hair was dirty and messy. But he still didn’t move. He had seen that kid, sitting by himself, looking at them all afternoon while they were playing, silently sipping his milk. He had noticed how he looked at them with surprise when they were playing hide and seek, how scared he looked when they started being loud, and how absentminded he was in general. He had seen that kid, that’s for sure, he just hadn’t seen that kid <em>before.</em> He was thinking, he was thinking so hard that he didn’t even notice the young boy in front of him was looking at him so intensely his eyes could pop out. <em>Mom won’t mind, if I’m a bit late, will she?</em></p>
<p>Jaehyun kept looking at the boy for so long that his eyes were starting to hurt, but he didn’t try rubbing them from fear that he would miss something. He had nothing to be afraid of, he was outside his house, his mom and dad were inside, this boy might look bigger than him, but he could just shout something, right? Right? He kept sipping his milk although there was nothing left in the carton. He saw the young boy move,<em> it’s okay</em>, he thought,<em> I have seen “Kids Next Door”</em>. As the boy was walking towards him Jaehyun slowly put his, now empty, carton of milk next to him and quickly cuddled himself a bit more in an attempt to shield himself. One step, two steps, three steps closer, the boy was now less than five steps away from him and he looked so big and so scary. Jaehyun glanced at him quickly and noticed that the big kid had scratches everywhere, he was as tall as a skyscraper and his face was dirty.</p>
<p>“Hello!” he heard the boy say. “My name is John, but I like being called Johnny more, so call me Johnny okay?” Jaehyun looked at Johnny, he stopped cuddling himself though with a bit of uncertainty, and his eyes lit up with impatience while his lips formed a shy smile. “I live,” Johnny lifted his arm and showed a house a bit further from his, “there!” Jaehyun stood up, walked to the boy and showed him his house “I live here!” he said enthusiastically. Johnny laughed a bit “You don’t have a name?” Jaehyun shook his head as if he was trying to remember something and smiled an awkward smile, “I do!” he yelled perhaps a bit too loudly, “My name is Jaehyun!” he continued as joyously as before. Johnny put his left hand on his waist and with his right hand pointed a finger to himself all proud “I'm seven years old!”. He smiled a toothy smile and Jaehyun noticed his new friend was missing a tooth. “Seven...” he echoed and started counting on his little fingers, he then looked back at Johnny and said again “Seven, I'm...” he knitted eyebrows and pressed his lips together for a bit. After a minute or so he grinned happily, “I'm four!!” he said while showing his friend five fingers. He looked at his hand and scratched his head, then started counting again “One, two, three, four…, five. Five! I'm five!” he corrected himself and made a small jump. Johnny laughed while holding his belly, he then noticed the empty carton of milk on the porch. “What is this?” he asked Jaehyun while pointing a finger at it. Jaehyun ran to get it and eagerly exclaimed “It’s stawrbry..., strobre..., stawrberr, strawbr” he stopped for a second and looked at the seven-year-old. He was frowning and his eyes seemed glassy, as if he was about to cry. He showed the word to Johnny and looked at him with pleading eyes. Johnny looked at him and then at the word the small boy showed him. “Ooh, it’s strawberry milk. Do you like it a lot?” he asked. Jaehyun vigorously shook his head in agreement and then ran to his house. A few minutes later he returned holding a small carton of strawberry milk on which the young boy had written “fOR JoHnY!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>